


A Fitting Punishment

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was positive he was meant to be worried, but instead all he could feel was the heat on his face as he realized his Captain was heavily aroused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fitting Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I found out my Father-In-Law is a homophobe. I dedicate these pages of boy on boy smut entirely to him. Enjoy, jackass. Originally posted 4/25/11.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ianto swore he had only closed his eyes for a moment. Just a second or two. But the look Jack was giving him said that it had been much, much longer.

“Sir?”

“Sleeping on the job, Ianto?” Jack asked, shaking his head slowly. “That’s not like you.”

“No, sir,” Ianto agreed, swallowing hard. “It won’t happen again, sir.”

“Oh, I know it won’t,” the Captain confirmed, moving closer. Ianto straightened in his chair. The look in the man’s eyes was predatory. “You know how I know?”

“How’s that, sir?” He really wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but thought it would be rude to say so.

“It’s simple,” Jack explained, pushing Ianto’s chair back from the small desk in the corner of the lower archives and stepping closer. His hands went to his belt. “You’re going to be punished.”

Ianto’s eyes widened. He was positive he was meant to be worried, but instead all he could feel was the heat on his face as he realized his Captain was heavily aroused. He licked his lips subconsciously.

“H-how, sir?”

“Well first,” said Jack, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his trousers. “You’re going to take care of this.”

That was punishment? Ianto wondered to himself, eyebrow shooting up his forehead. The Captain was nothing if not gorgeous, and the idea of giving the man a blowjob was as far from unpleasant as he could imagine. Well, maybe there were other more pleasurable things – like the Captain giving a blowjob to him – but he digressed.

“And then, sir?” He realized he sounded a little too sure of himself when Jack’s eyes narrowed. The man had realized he’d lost his upper hand.

“You know what, Ianto?” Jack said, suddenly changing tack and pulling his belt from its loops. “I have a better idea. Stand up.”

Ianto’s mouth went dry. Okay, this was proving to be even more interesting. He did as he was told, getting to his feet and squaring his shoulders.

“Good boy,” Jack patronized him, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him to face the other direction. “Now, lean over the desk.”

“Sir?”

“You heard me, Ianto.”

Ianto’s mind was racing. He was into slightly different territory now. While he’d fantasized about Jack taking him before, he’d never even considered something a little more…kinky. He did as he was instructed, however, leaning forward until his hands were on the desk. The thought of the belt in Jack’s hands simultaneously made him nervous and made his cock twitch.

“Widen your stance, Ianto,” the Captain told him. “Believe me; you’re going to want to make sure you’ve got your balance.”

Ianto swallowed hard. “Sir, I’m not sure…”

Jack was suddenly pressed up behind him, hands holding his hips, yanking him backward until his arse came in contact with the hardness between Jack’s legs. The man leaned over him, mouth pressed to his ear.

“You’ll do as you’re told, Ianto Jones,” he hissed, the hand without the belt moving to the front of Ianto’s trousers and cupping the erection Ianto had been hoping Jack hadn’t noticed. “Especially if you want any relief for this.”

Ianto’s mouth fell open, and he fought the urge to thrust into Jack’s hand. That was no help, unfortunately, as his alternate course of action led him to pull back from said hand, effectively pressing his arse snugly against Jack’s crotch. Both men moaned at the contact.

“God, Jack,” Ianto whimpered, tightening his hold on the edge of the desk.

“Widen your stance, Ianto.”

This time he obeyed, and Jack’s hand stopped cupping him. It didn’t retreat, however, instead moving to undo his belt, unfasten his trousers and pull down the zipper. Ianto felt the air hit him as his trousers were yanked unceremoniously down his thighs, moving no further due to the way he was now standing.

He breathed through his nose, trying to calm himself. His heart was thudding in his ears, and he knew his blood pressure was through the roof. When he heard the snap of the belt behind him he nearly leapt over the desk. Jack hadn’t even struck him yet and he felt like he was on fire. Among other things.

When the first blow came Ianto’s eyes were clenched tight. The sting of the leather on his barely-covered arse was worse than he’d imagined. He felt tears spring to his eyes, and his erection started to dissipate. Jack must have noticed, however, as after a long set of smacks with the belt he dropped it to the ground, slipping a hand to the front of Ianto’s pants. He stroked him firmly, pressing himself against Ianto’s aching bum.

His arousal flared back to life, and he found himself groaning, rotating his hips against the rock-hard bulge behind him. When the pressure disappeared he bit his lip, awaiting Jack’s next move, half-expecting the belt to be used once more. Instead, his pants were pulled down to join his trousers and a wet tongue began to soothe the fire on his skin.

“Sir?” he gasped in shock, prepared to turn around and confront the man who was now on his knees behind him. Jack pressed down on his back, however, and he had no choice but to grip the desk harder, his arse pushing further out and toward Jack.

“Shh, Ianto,” the Captain murmured into his flesh, before his tongue continued its mission. It moved across his skin, leaving a wet trail that cooled quickly in the chilly air of the archives. When it dipped between his cheeks Ianto squirmed, not sure whether he was trying to get away or get closer.

His body thrummed with excitement. Gone was the nervous apprehension of Jack’s intensions, replaced with the eager throbbing of his cock. The man’s tongue flicked at his opening, sending tendrils of pleasure shooting through him. He’d never known that area was particularly sensitive, but far be it from him to argue the point.

When the tongue pressed inside him, Ianto groaned, wiggling his hips and trying to force it deeper. He reached between his legs, only to have his hand slapped away. His erection felt neglected, and he wanted nothing more than to stroke it in time with the thrusts of Jack’s tongue.

“J-Jack…”

“Soon,” the man answered, replacing his tongue with one of his fingers. It slid easily in and out in the moisture Jack’s tongue had created, and Ianto could feel it stroking deeply inside him.

Another finger was added and Ianto was beside himself. He pushed back against the digits, trying to control the whimpers that threatened to escape every time those fingers caressed a responsive spot inside of him.

A third finger moved inside with the others, causing Ianto to hang his head as he anchored himself on the pleasure he was receiving. His knuckles were white where he was tensely gripping the desk, and his weeping cock kept leaving sticky trails on the wooden edge. When he was ready to beg for more all three fingers were suddenly withdrawn, and he heard Jack get to his feet behind him.

There was the sound of the man’s zipper being pulled down, and Ianto braced for the inevitable penetration by Jack’s hard cock, only to have Jack pull up on his shoulders.

“Turn around and on your knees, Ianto.”

Ianto spun to face him, confusion coloring his features. Jack only raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself. Ianto nodded and sank to his knees on the hard floor. It was difficult, with his trousers and pants around his thighs, but he managed anyhow, trying not to think about ruining a perfectly good suit.

Jack’s hand moved to cup the back of his head, drawing him closer until Ianto’s lips made contact with the large cock before him. He kissed it, letting his tongue flick out to dip into the slit, hearing Jack hiss above him.

He opened his mouth and Jack pushed inside, nearly gagging him. Ianto moved a hand to Jack’s hip to steady himself, and the other held the base of Jack’s erection. It allowed him some leverage as he withdrew, sucking hard at the surprisingly tasty flesh between his lips.

Jack’s head fell back and Ianto smiled around his clock, pleased that he could cause such a reaction. He sank to the root, letting his tongue press against the underside of Jack’s cock as he pulled back up. When he got to the top he drew his tongue around the head, holding Jack’s skin tight and then sucking at the ridge.

“Fuck, Ianto!” Jack cried out, pushing him back off his cock and pulling him up to his feet. He yanked the chair closer, sinking into it. He tugged down his braces and pushed his trousers and pants to his ankles. “Come here,” he demanded.

Ianto shuffled closer, licking his slightly swollen lips. Jack reached down and pulled off the younger man’s shoes. Ianto understood his intentions and kicked off his trousers and pants, standing in front of Jack, naked from the waist down. Jack’s hand reached for him, closing around his cock and pumping him several times before letting go and sitting back. 

“Ride me,” Jack told him, eyes dark as his arms hung to his sides. Ianto’s eyes widened once more, dropping to the hard member that was standing proudly against Jack’s stomach.

“W-what, sir?”

“Get that amazing arse over here, Ianto, and ride me. Now!”

Ianto swallowed, moving closer to the man in the chair and then straddling his legs. Jack’s hands went to his arse cheeks, pulling him forward onto his lap and then bringing the blunt head of his cock to Ianto’s hole. Taking a deep breath Ianto slowly sank down, wincing at the first penetration and then gasping at how incredibly full he felt.

“That’s it, Ianto,” Jack encouraged, guiding Ianto’s hips up and then down, and back again, easing into him further with every stroke. “Fuck yes, that’s it.”

Ianto’s arms wound around Jack’s shoulders, his forehead leaning on Jack’s as he fought to control his breathing. He felt like he was being pummeled with steel, yet his own cock was enjoying it immensely, already seeking out friction against Jack’s body.

“You’re so tight, Ianto,” Jack moaned, thrusting his hips upward as Ianto pushed downward. “So incredibly tight.”

Ianto leaned down to press his lips to Jack’s, and the older man groaned against him, hand cupping the back of his head and holding him close. Ianto sucked on Jack’s lower lip, worried it between his teeth, and then soothed it with his tongue. Jack caught his tongue with his own and sucked on it, before letting his own tongue delve deep into Ianto’s mouth.

When the kiss broke Ianto was panting, sliding up and down on Jack harder and faster. Pleasure was shooting through him with every drag of Jack’s hard cock inside him, and Jack’s hand closed around Ianto’s erection, pumping it in time with their movements.

“Jack…Jack…” Ianto found himself chanting, lost as he was in the sensations overwhelming his body. He found Jack’s mouth again and devoured it, leaving no surface untouched, no ridge unexplored.

Jack thrust faster and harder, holding Ianto’s hips in place as he pounded upwards into him. Ianto gasped, mouth breaking from Jack’s as he felt his balls tighten. The first hot stab of release sliced through him, causing Ianto to cry out. When his orgasm washed over him Ianto was moaning Jack’s name, and his come spilled over Jack’s tight fist.

“Oh yes, Ianto. So good!” Jack groaned, hips jerking into him as he lost control. Ianto’s muscles clenched tightly around Jack, and the warmth of Jack’s release spread inside him, dripping back down over Jack’s spent cock. 

They sat that way for a few moments, catching their breath, before Ianto nuzzled into Jack’s neck, kissing the skin he found there. “Sir, that was…”

“I know, Ianto,” Jack sighed, pulling Ianto’s head back and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Ianto moved to get up and Jack helped him as best he could. Ianto used Jack’s shoulders for leverage, pulling himself off Jack’s softening cock and getting to his feet. He was already incredibly sore, and he had to resist the urge to feel himself to make sure everything was still where it was supposed to be.

Ianto looked around for something to clean himself up but knew there was nothing. With a sigh he pulled on his pants and trousers once more, slipping into his shoes. He wiggled a bit and frowned.

“I need a shower,” he said aloud, more to himself than to Jack. He fastened his belt, grimacing at the wet feel of his pants on his arse.

“Not going to happen, Ianto,” Jack replied, pulling his own pants and trousers up and grabbing his belt. Ianto shot him a questioning look as Jack slipped the belt back through its loops and buckled it, adjusting his braces.

“Sir?”

“You’re being punished, remember?”

Ianto was confused. “I was under the impression that was what the…spanking…was for, Sir.”

Jack smirked. “Oh no,” he said, stepping closer and holding Ianto’s hips. “The spanking was for fun. Walking around with the remnants of our first fuck? That’s your punishment.”

Ianto swallowed, sighing. “Very well, sir.”

“Don’t worry, Ianto,” Jack said, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose before letting him go and heading towards the stairs. “All you have to do is avoid going near the rest of the team for, oh…” He looked at his watch. “What? Five hours or so?”

Ianto looked at his own watch and then rolled his eyes, refusing to turn to look back at the Captain. “You’re cruel, Jack.”

“I know, Ianto,” Jack replied. “I know.”

And with that Jack disappeared out of the archives, leaving Ianto alone. He considered sitting back at his desk to finish the paperwork he’d started, but the idea of sitting in the mess he knew was left behind inside his pants made him shudder. Instead he moved carefully to the stack of boxes on the other side of the room.

“Bloody Jack Harkness.”

He glanced at his watch. Twelve seconds after the last time. It was going to a very long afternoon.

 

~end~


End file.
